


Late Night Encounter

by AlAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, cute as hellhound, hellhound puppy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 07:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlAngel/pseuds/AlAngel
Summary: On the way back from a salt and burn you run into a black creature and his master, both obviously supernatural. This leads to one of the strangest late night encounters any hunter could have.





	1. Part 1

Title: Late night encounter  
Pairing: Crowley x female!Reader  
Word Count: ~1.5  
Warnings: fluff, a cute as hellhound  
Summary: On the way back from a salt and burn you run into a black creature and his master, both obviously supernatural. This leads to one of the strangest late night encounters any hunter could have.   
(A/n: sorry this summary sucks)  
_______________________  
“I don’t want to hurt you” You stated calmly, obviously not wanting to scare the red eyed beast/dog/thingy that stood in front of you. It had appeared out of nowhere on your way back from the graveyard where you did your last salt and burn. The hunt had been easy and you were only a little exhausted from digging up the deepest grave you’ve ever seen (or at least it felt like it was one of the deepest). At first the thing – you decide it must be some kind of wolf or huge as dog – had growled at you and you pointed your gun at it out of reflex, but since the thing didn’t move any closer you took your chance. After lowering the gun enough to look at the deep red eyes, you tried talking calmly to it. That was what one was supposed to do with scared wild animals, right?  
“You’d be the first hunter” A deep, accented voice chuckled beside you. Reluctantly you took your eyes of the wolf and towards the voice. A man in a well-tailored suit had appeared out of nowhere – same as the dog. As a hunter all your instincts screamed at you to get out of there, this whole situation screamed supernatural beings.  
So you once again raised your gun, this time pointing at the man. He didn’t even look surprised, his only reaction was a slight tuck of his lips upwards. Someone seemed to be used to guns being pointed at him. Not exactly a trait you liked in strangers.  
“And who are you?” Your voice was even, still as calm as before, but with an edge to it. The suited man made all your nerves tingle and the hair on your back stand up. He had something about him that just simply reeked of danger and dark power.  
“I’m trying to make a habit to not talk to people, who point guns at me” He answered with a smirk, daring you to either retort to his arrogant tone or pull that trigger. The gun didn’t scare him at all and that unnerved you even more. Whoever he was, you should be as far away as you could.  
“Alright” You said, if it weren’t for the gun in your hands you might have even shrugged. Slowly you lowered the gun an inch or two just to see him smirk confidently. Yeah not happening. You brought the gun back up in one swift movement, causing a moment of surprise on his admittedly handsome features. His eyes went wide, which made them seem big and innocent for a second, before his mouth opened as if to say something but you interrupted him. “No introduction it is.”  
That made him chuckle. The surprise was gone and the confidence back. As you observed every little of movement he attempted to make you noticed more of his features. The brown eyes, the lips curled up into a self-assured smile and of course the very expensive and well-tailored suit. Tough even as you noticed these things, you scolded yourself. This was not time to notice all the handsome things that were to him. For all you knew he could be an imitate threat.  
“Aww you hurt my feelings” His smooth voice was mocking you “And here I thought you wouldn’t hurt us.”  
“I was talking about the dog” For the first time you let your eyes leave him to look back at the black creature. However it was gone. Huh. Quickly you looked back at the man whose smirk just had grown at your confusion. Before any of you could say something tough, you noticed a movement in the corner of your eyes.  
In full hunter mode you turned and pointed the gun at the movement. Immediately the wolf stopped, looking at you with curious eyes. You let out a deep breath, calming down. The wolf was only a couple of feet away from you now which gave you finally a better look. Before the dark black creature hadn’t been too easy to spot against the pitch back night. Now you could finally admire the dark fur and the shining red eyes properly.  
“You can’t even scare one little hunter, can you?” Your new acquaintance growled at the poor thing, annoyance obvious in his voice.  
“Hey don’t be mean to him” You defended the poor thing as you lowered your gun to look back at him. Of course, you wouldn’t admit that the movement in the corner of your eyes had scared the hell out of you for second, but that didn’t mean the wolf deserved some talking down just because you had a grip on your emotions.  
As your eyes had left the strange creature he seemed to vanish again. Tough this time it didn’t take him as long to reappear. While still looking at the suited man you felt hot air reach your cold hands. It was a strange feeling after being out in the cold night air so long. But again you kept your calm. As a hunter you weren’t one to lose your nerves immediately anyway. Instead you slowly let gaze lower to where the warm air touched the hand that wasn’t currently holding your gun. And there the wolf sat, at your feet looking at you with those red eyes.  
“Hello there” You send him a small smile, only slightly crept out by the fact that he could move without you seeing it. If he wanted to hurt you, he probably would have done it by now.  
“He gets a hello and I get the gun?” Almost did your forget that you still had company. With a sight you looked away from your new found furry companion. As you looked up, the suited man took a step towards you with a mock pout. “Now my feelings are really hurt.”  
“Too bad” Was all you said, ignoring him to give all your attention to the wolf. Slowly, careful to not make any sudden movement you brought your hand towards his nose. He growled for a moment before sniffing it thoroughly. You had to suppress a giggle as his cold nose moved along your bare fingers.  
After a moment the creature had decided it you didn’t smell too bad. He licked your hand enthusiastically. Now you couldn’t cold back a giggle, feeling the tickling of the rough tongue. That was the cutest thing you’d seen in a while. As a hunter encountering friendly creatures was rare enough, but finding one that was not only friendly but took a liking in you? Not bloody likely.  
“Did you just turn my hell hound into your personal lapdog?” Now there was not only annoyance in his voice. His features showed clear signs of anger. But even that was betrayed by the slight hint of admiration in his words. It was your turn to smile confidently now.  
“Not my fault he likes me better than you”  
“Who else would be at fault then?”  
“Dunno. Not me though” You smiled cheekily, petting the wolf, no hellhound, behind the ear. Could this night get any stranger?  
“Pff” He did a slight puffy sound that made you laugh again. However he was, who was walking a freaking hell hound in the middle of the night through some old woods, you might have given his ego a serious dent. You didn’t regret a thing.  
“You’re back to not talking to me?” You sassed just to put a tiny bit of salt into the wound “But I lowered the gun.”  
“You’re too cheeky for your own god, girl.”  
“It’s (y/n) and your pet seems to like me.”  
“He obviously has poor judgement of character” A hit of humour had returned to the man’s voice. He had crossed his arms in front of his chest as his eyes were watchfully on you and his hellhound. You hadn’t even noticed you had stopped petting the dog to sass off, when a wet nose reminded you of your new found duty.  
“Probably” You laughed, turning into a yawn. It had been a long day and a very deep grave to dig up. “I should get back to my car.”  
Reluctantly your hand left the soft fur, you looked own once again at the dog. Your eyes were immediately met by a pair of shining red ones. “Sorry, buddy” You excused regretfully. Then you took a step towards the forest parking lot where you had left your car before your small hike to the cemetery. As you passed the man who only looked at you intensely, with an unreadable expression, you murmured jokingly: “Don’t send him after me, he likes me better anyway.”  
And with that you walked off. Surprisingly none of your hunter instincts made you worry, no hair standing up on the back of your neck either. You felt a soft, tender connecting with the animal back there. And maybe even a very slight on with the man accompanying it. You shook your head at yourself. You were going soft.   
Just as that thought crossed your mind, you heard an annoyed whisper. “You’re in trouble. Just because she’s cute doesn’t mean you can side with a bloody hunter.”   
At least you weren’t the only one going soft.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley may regret giving his girlfriend a hell hound for protection.

Title: Late night encounter 2  
Pairing: Crowley x female!Reader  
Word Count: ~800 (sorry it’s short)  
Warnings: fluff, a cute as hellhound, implied sexy time  
Summary: Crowley may regret giving his girlfriend a hell hound for protection.  
____________

“Will you stop hogging my girl?” An annoyed voice came from the door of your living room. You looked up from petting the huge dog in your lap, to meet the brown eyes of the man standing in your door. Automatically a smile crept on your face as you saw him. Although he was still in one of his suits he looked relaxed – plus a bit annoyed at the creature in your lap. The smile on your face only grew with his obvious annoyance.  
“Did you just…” You began smiling, before he interrupted “Call you my girl?” His brows furrowed slight, the only sign that he felt a bit unsure about the term. Your heart swelled at the thought of the king of hell of all people being insecure about being allowed to call you his.  
“Accuse your pet of hogging me” You finished with a giggle which only annoyed him more. A hum escape him, neither agreeing nor denying that he indeed had been seriously doing just that.  
“I should have never agreed to let you keep him around” He kept complaining as he made his way over to your tiny sofa. Finally standing close he leaned down to kiss you softly before eyeing the hound disgruntled. Your tiny sofa was small enough as it was, no way in hell (pun intended) could you fit both a hellhound and the king of hell on it with you.  
“Off” Crowley ordered harshly, though to no obvious victory. All the hound did was raise his head a little to look at his master with deep red eyes. But even that attention was soon lost as he let his head drop in your lap again. You didn’t know what was funnier to you, the total ignorance of the hound for his master or Crowley’s angry face. Either way you couldn’t help the heartfelt laugh escaping you.  
“(y/n)” Crowley complained, only half serious, but with a hint of accusation “He’s supposed to be a hell hound, not some human’s lap dog.”  
You pouted playfully at him while scratching your cuddle buddy behind the ear. “That human is your girlfriend” You chided “And this lap dog is the personal guard you gave her”  
“So my girlfriends thinks she needs guarding from me?” There was a spark in his eyes that went straight to your stomach. You knew exactly what those eyes meant and you were looking forward to it. However that didn’t mean you could have some fun first.  
“I don’t know” You mused playfully “Why don’t you come here and ask her?”  
“Because the bloody dog I gave her for protection is all over her!” Crowley growled again at the dog in your lap. You smiled before slightly pushing him off of you. He got the hint and slowly got up, before he left your side however he decided to lick you across the cheek once. Then he jumped off to curl up on the carpet.  
Crowley just looked between you and the dog before pulling his nose up in disgust. “I’m not kissing you if you have hellhound snot all over your face.” His pouting face made you laugh once more. Slowly you let your hand wander to his, tucking him on the couch with you. He followed your touch sinking down next to you. “We both know you will” You whispered in his ear and your hand wandered over his chest. A smile crept on your lips as you felt his hand wander to your hips to pull you even closer. You placed small kisses on his neck as you climbed into his lap to get closer and feel all his warmth. As sweet and innocent as you could muster without laughing, you whispered: “It think my guard is gone. Nothing is going to stop the king of hell now from having his way with me, is it?”  
The only thing you got in response was a growl as Crowley’s lips crashed onto yours, quite contradictory to his early words. The kiss was demanding and you melted into the sensation of being so close to your lover.  
***Time skip***  
You both lay in bed, still naked, but snapped clean from all the sweat and other remains of your previous passionate actions. Crowley had his arms wrapped around your securely while you snuggled into side, your head on his chest. Both of you simply laid there, enjoying each other’s company. Crowley would put small kisses on your hair every so often while you drew invisible patterns on his chest.  
All the peaceful togetherness changed however when the bed dripped. Without looking you knew who it was, feeling the soft fur against your bare legs as someone curled up against your feet. You smiled at the actions while Crowley nearly flipped.  
“You let him sleep in your bloody bed?!”


End file.
